Past the Point of No Return Again
by popcorngoo
Summary: Erik and Christine engage in a moment of intimacy.


So I thought of this little baby as I was laying down, feeling lonely, wanting a boyfriend. And then WHAM! Phantom of the Opera. I don't even know why these two popped into my head. I thought I had gotten my fill of chris/erik fluff, but I guess not. hehe! ^_^ Oh, and if it seems cheesy or not realistic please tell me. These are my own girlish fantasies and what I would imagine, and if you have a different point of view then please share. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the phantom of the opera. I'm just using them for fangasm purposes.

* * *

She fervently kissed him in the dank candle light, her sweet lips trembling and forceful with passion. He responded in kind to her efforts, placing feather light caresses on her neck with his own. She arched into his touch, craving more of his hands and lips upon her skin.

Her hair was unbound and free across his pillow. The rich and thick chestnut tresses splayed wildly in their haste. He liked her that way, no pretenses or propriety holding her back.

Her lashes fluttered against her pale cheeks in pleasure as his hands scraped across her clothed bosom. She wore a white dressing gown that was nearly translucent in the flickering light. Tempting, yet mysteriously shielding her from his impassioned gaze.

As his hand flicked against a hardened nub a low moan escaped from her lips. He faltered at the enchanting sound. The rest of the blood in his body quickly travelled south, and he gripped her sides forcefully, his desire for her growing rapidly to the point beyond his control.

He locked eyes with her as he gripped the ribbons of her nightgown and untied them. Her beguiling stare setting fire to his veins. He all but ripped the cloth off of her.

Drinking in her naked body, he raked his eyes over her pale and voluptuous form. She blushed and tried to shield herself from his prolonged stare. He firmly gripped her arms and held them above her head.

"_Never hide yourself from me"_ he rasped. He sealed her lips with his own in a searing kiss. He transferred her arms into one hand, while the other wandered back to her soft and delectable mound.

"Mmf!" she moaned into their kiss, unable to squelch the sounds from escaping. Her body was like heaven to him, a man starved his whole life to such exquisiteness. He felt as if he were a dying man in a desert who has stumbled upon an oasis of water. He could not quench his thirst of her, his need. He would drink and drink until there was not a single drop left.

She wriggled free from his grasp and brought her hands up to embrace him. He bent down to her chest, his lips descending upon a puckered teat.

"Aah!" she cried out, the sensation too much for her.

His breeches were insanely tight by now, but he would hold off on that for as long as he could. He wanted to ravish her first.

His wandering fingers travelled lower and lower, stroking her belly until they reached their final destination. He cupped her womanhood, feeling the dampness there and groaned low in his throat. The proof of her own arousal coated his fingertips.

Roughly he gripped her thighs, bringing them up over his shoulder so he could have a better look at her. She bit her lip in embarrassment but did not try to cover herself for fear of making him angry.

His mouth watered at the sight of her. She was beautiful. He could do nothing but stare for a few moments. He stared at the most precious spot of his beautiful songbird, a place he had longed to see for years. His hopes suddenly being realized were almost too much for him.

Wishing to draw him out of his daze she cupped his deformed cheek. Startled, he glanced up to see her smiling gently at him, a rosy flush to her cheeks and her brown eyes shining at him with desire.

He gulped at the vision of ethereal beauty she presented to him. He cupped her own soft cheek, drawing their foreheads together.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked, although he desperately wished she was, for if she was not he would surely go mad.

She answered him with a tender kiss, the barest of touches upon his lips. 'This is what it must feel like to be loved…' he thought. Such a thing was completely foreign to him, and if he was completely honest it scared him a little that a divine creature such as she would entrust her heart to a monster like him.

He quickly discarded his trousers, throwing them away to somewhere he cared not. She bit her lip as his girth was revealed to her. Trepidation marked her brow, but he could see she was pleased at the sight of him, something he noted with plenty of male pride.

He scorched her lips again with a kiss, as he lifter her hips to align with his. He placed the tip of himself at her entrance, grinding against her and lubricating his shaft. He gave himself a few quick strokes smearing her slickness over himself more thoroughly. The heady scent of their combined arousal was dizzying in its power.

He grabbed her hips and sat her atop his own, her legs on either side of him. They both were sitting straight up with chests pressed against one another.

"Do it" she groaned low in his ear as her nails scraped across his back, eliciting a pleased hiss from him. He clenched her sensual hips. Grunting he gave a sharp thrust upward.

"Ah!" Erik shot up out of bed. There was a stickiness to his trousers that most familiar to him. He glanced around at his surroundings and noticed he lay, alone, in his bed. His beloved Christine was nowhere to be found.

'A dream…'he thought to himself…..

"AAAAaaagh!" he shouted angrily, smashing anything breakable and nearby against the opposite wall.

* * *

Bah! I'm so mean! xD


End file.
